This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Photovoltaic (PV) devices convert sunlight to electricity. A PV device may consist of a single panel, multiple panels, rigid panels, flexible panels, serial panels, parallel panels, etc. The output of a PV device is typically unregulated (i.e. the output varies with changes in sunlight intensity, temperature, etc.). Further, the output of one PV device may differ from the output of another PV device due to manufacturing variations, different operating temperatures, unequal ageing, different positioning and/or mounting angles, different shading from trees, structures or clouds, different amounts of dirt or debris on the respective PV devices, etc.